The present invention relates to a nozzle device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nozzle device which can increase a rotation speed of a rotor.
A conventional nozzle device may produce instantaneous current in a certain direction. Therefore, a large amount of water will spray a certain area. Furthermore, the spray angle of the conventional nozzle device is very small. The sprayed water cannot cover a large area. In addition, the atomization effect of the sprayed water is poor.